Frisks Imsomnia
by Littlenj4
Summary: Frisk has freed all the monsters and gotten single every one to the surface. But something is wrong. Frisk can't stop having nightmares about Sans. (Insert dream team meme scream here)
1. A Battle Starts (Prologue)

Authors notes: so um it's been a year hasn't it. Whelp I shouldn't make crazy promises should I. First of all disclaimer I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE. That honer belongs to Tobyfoxsama. Without further a do.

* * *

heya.

 **You lean forward menacingly.**

 _So you've been busy, huh?_

 _..._

 **You smile innocently, yeah innocent is the word for it.**

 _So, I've got a question for you, do you think that anyone can change?_

Golden light filters in from the large glass windows on the walls, casting long shadows though the marble column filled hall, somehow obscuring the comedian from your sight.

 _Do you think anyone anyone can be a good person... If they just try...?_

 **You have a bad feeling about this, but you ready the Real Knife and take a step forward.**

 _Heh heh heh heh..._

 _All right._

 _Well here's a better question._

The comedians left hand seems to be emitting a lot of power.

 _Do you want to have a bad time?_

 _Because if you take another step forward..._

Silence falls in the judgement hall as the comedian pauses to... take a breath?

 _You are REALLY not gonna like what happens next._

Dust clogs the air making it difficult to breathe.

 **You take a deep breath and with all of your LOVE step forward.**

 _Whelp._

 _Sorry old lady._

 _This is why I never make promises._

The room seems to darken as the battle begins.

Frisk wakes up.

* * *

Authors notes: hey it's me again so I don't know when I'm going to write the next chapter but I promise you it WILL BE SOON so...

puts on YouTube logo " don't forget to like comment and subscribe" .

In all seriousness please leave a review on your thoughts so far on the new story.

The old one will be up for a while until I catch up on chapters if that's cool. I'm also removing the last chapter so I don't get reported.

bye


	2. Your Best Nightmare

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Authorsstrong notes: /strongFirst, Disclaimer I do Not own Undertale, Tobysama, etc. So hey, have a quick warning before the chapter starts, *breath in* Frisk is a girl in this *breath out* now I'm fully aware of how touchy people can get over this and in all honesty, I see chara as a girl (stop) but frisk as a nonbinary character in the game. But for me, it's just easier to write Frisk as a girl in the story so there. Without further adospan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"./span/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongFrisk woke up/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk sat up suddenly on her hard bed, cold sweat dripping down a horrified face. Her short brown hair stuck fast to the top emof/em her small head. She looked rapidly around her room to reorient herself in reality. It looked the same as usual except there was a small white plate laying in the middle of the large rectangular floor. Looks like Mum had made some pie again. Frisk walked over to yummy looking pie and sat crosslegged in front of it. There was a post-it note laying on top. It read "emsome leftover pie from the Pta meeting, thought you might like some. /emToriel. Frisk reluctantly thought back to the nightmare that woke her up as she dug into sweat butterscotch and cinnamon pie. She was in the Hall of judgement, with Sans, and he was... Threatening her, no accusing her of... Doing something. Then he looked really scary and things got quite blurry after that but Frisk thinks there might of been fighting. Frisk sighed and put the now empty plate back down onto her desk. emIt's just a dream Frisk, no need to get so worked up/emthought Frisk ,emJust try to get some more sleep. /emBut she didn't manage to get back to sleep that night./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;":::/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk yawned and sat up slowly again as she heard soft furry footfalls approach her bedroom door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Time for school Sweetie" Toriel softly knocked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk stumbled over to the door and knocked back to show that she was up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't take too long now" Toriel sang in her deep monotone voice imitating Asgore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk smiled and knocked again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It had been almost three months since Frisk had rescued the underground from "Flowey the murderous Flower" and "somehow" broke the barrier. When humans had first seen monsters, thanks in part to the two skelebros rushing down the mountain to introduce themselves, they had understandably freaked out. However after a slightly rocky span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"restart/span between human and monster kind, things kind of settled down. Many monsters took a job even though that monsters were loaded on the money that selling the gold coins had got them after leaving the underground, Sans and Asgore being the richest because Asgore being the King and Sans having the most jobs. Toriel followed her dream and became a teacher, unfortunately for Frisk at New Wales middle school, Papyrus tried to join the police force but was denied entry and now "cooks" for Sans at their new house all the time, Sans is doing odd jobs for random monsters as far as Frisk knows, Metaton, Nabstablook and Mad dummy are currently touring the world with their hit band "Free Ghosts" (Floweys naming skills compel me), Asgore became a gardener and works miracles with hedges and flowers for a minuscule price, Alphys is working with some very intelligent humans to try and un-fuse the amalgamates, she has only been making slow progress, Undyne if now running a private security company and is waiting on Alphys to propose to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;":::/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk wandered slowly down the stairs so she didn't collapse on the way down. She was glad to say that she succeeded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""My child I must be off to school now so I have organized Sans to take you to school today" Shouted out Toriel from within her kitchen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk could already feel the cold sweat of terror dripping slowly down her back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He is also going to take you home as I have a teacher-parent meeting to attend to today" Toriel affirmed as she walked out of the kitchen to greet her child with a smile plastered onto her face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emMum I would like to walk to school today /emFrisk hurriedly signed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sweetie are you sure" Toriel asked concerned as it was unlike Frisk to turn down hanging out with Sans "it's rather cold out this morning."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emYeah, /emFrisk signed reassuringly emI just want the exercise./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/emAlright then I will call the big-boned smiley off" Toriel smirked "But take a coat it's snowing outside"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emMum I/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No buts child that sweater is not enough to keep you warm in this weather"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk smirked and signed again emMum I love you./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/emI love you too my child" said Toriel as she squeezed Frisk between her big furry arms only finally stopping when she felt a light tap on her shoulder by a tiny squishy hand. "I best be off now child, have fun at school."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frisk nodded and gave Toriel another hug before climbing back up the mahogany steps to her room, nearly tripping on the top step but managing to save herself in time. Frisk doesn't think she can look at Sans face to face today./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em:::/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The river person was ferrying another couple of monsters up the small river to Hotland when something disturbed it from its normally slouched position. In perfect tune with the lap of the waves on the wooden boat, it turned its head slowly upwards, but nothing was revealed but pure darkness within the blue hood of the strange being that is the river person. Then it returned to its original slouched position and sang./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tralala emOne is real, One is not, how do we know which one we've got /emTralala."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Author note: haha it's so cringy rewriting my old chapters. Oh so chap 0 and 1 are done so far And SOMEONE please take me off the reportable offense community, please./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Samthebutcher: Yeah I'm looking into my spelling at the moment but yeah only this chap and the prologue have been revamped to the newer story so far (it's gonna be a bit slower) but I appreciate the compliment anyway thx. (Also my favourite characters living in the FAYZ are Little Pete, Computer Jack and Healer Lana)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"leave a review on here on any problems and ideas you have, especially on spelling, it helps me out on polishing this story. Thanks/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"bye/p 


End file.
